


Regalo, ¿estás ahí?

by xSarii1827



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSarii1827/pseuds/xSarii1827
Summary: Bokuto quiere saber que es lo que quiere Akaashi de cumpleaños y llegará a las últimas consecuencias para averiguarlo.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Regalo, ¿estás ahí?

**Author's Note:**

> BokuAka implícito.  
> Posible OoC.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de cumpleaños, Akaashi? 

El aludido se sorprendió por la pregunta tan fuera de lugar en la práctica que el pase que acababa de lanzar terminó cayendo al suelo. Una expresión compungida cruzó por su rostro antes de que se recuperará y atinara a mirar al otro con aparente calma. No es que no se lo hubieran preguntado antes, de hecho, sus padres eran fieles partidarios de esa pregunta. Cada año sin falta desde que cumplió los siete años el ritual se repetía, “ _ ¿Qué es lo que quieres de cumpleaños? _ ” Akaashi solía contestar con cosas como libros, ropa o lo que fuera que necesitara en ese momento. Sus papás no cuestionaban, el día cinco su regalo siempre le estaba esperando en el comedor, junto con su ausencia. 

Keiji sabe que sus padres están ocupados con el trabajo, no los culpa. El hecho de que recuerden el día de su nacimiento le hace saber que a pesar de todo, le tienen en cuenta y se preocupan por él a su manera. Entonces, ¿por qué le atormenta la cuestión? La respuesta es sencilla y tiene que ver con el chico que le observa con una enorme sonrisa, a la expectativa. No esperaba que Bokuto le preguntara, había asumido que se presentaría con un regalo envuelto en papel brillante y le observaría abrirlo mientras revolotea a su alrededor con emoción, señalando los detalles a tener en cuenta del presente. Seguramente incluiría búhos de alguna forma u otra, o al menos, eso era lo que había esperado. 

—No quiero nada, Bokuto-san —contesta antes de que el otro se impaciente. Y es verdad, le basta con saber que el otro recuerda que ese día va a cumplir otro año de vida, no necesita nada más.

—¡Akaashi! —protesta horrorizado, con ese tono de voz que indica que está al borde de entrar en su modo depresivo—. Todo el mundo quiere algo por su cumpleaños, ¡los obsequios son lo mejor! 

—De verdad no es necesario, Bokuto-san —dice y antes de que pueda agregar algo más, Akaashi piensa rápidamente en sus opciones, la primera es continuar con el tema y dejarle en claro que no quiere obsequio alguno, lo que de forma inevitable terminará en Bokuto en estado depresivo, la segunda es evadir el tema, lo que podría funcionar dependiendo de qué tan bueno sea el siguiente tema a tratar y la tercera es distraerlo con un pase. Se decanta por la última, sostiene el balón y le indica que se preparé. Bokuto frunce el ceño pero no insiste. Arroja el balón y logra que la pregunta se pierda entre el estruendo del clavado que acaba de hacer la estrella del equipo.

Bien.

**.**

  
  


—¿Qué quieres de cumpleaños, Akaashi? —inquiere apenas pone un pie fuera de su salón. Sosteniendo un pan de yakisoba que no duda en ofrecerle. 

Akaashi suspira y niega con la cabeza, declinando el pan. No esperaba que Bokuto se rindiera tan fácil, pero perseguirlo entre clases no va a ayudar a que su respuesta cambie. 

—Bokuto-san —llama con paciencia—. De verdad que estoy bien, no necesito un regalo de cumpleaños.

—Pero yo quiero darte un regalo —protesta, haciendo pucheros—. Uno que te fascine —aclara al ver sus intenciones de interrumpirlo—. El año pasado no fue bueno, sé que ese lapicero de búho no fue mi mejor elección. Pero me recordó a ti y además se veía muy tierno...

Akaashi recordaba el lapicero, ¿cómo olvidarlo? Si lo ve cada mañana al despertar. El regalo en mención había terminado en su escritorio, a un costado de su tablero de notas y junto a varias de las fotografías que tenía con el equipo. Bokuto se equivocaba cuando asevera que no le había gustado. Le divertía y era feliz de saber que el mayor lo había elegido pensando en él, considerado que podía ser tierno y haciendo una curiosa asociación de su persona con el búho de patas rufas. 

—Bokuto-san, me gusto ese regalo. 

—Akaaashi, se que te gusto, pero el punto de un regalo no es solo que te guste, ¡es que te encante! Tiene que ser el mejor regalo y además sorpresa —explica con rapidez, agitando demasiado los brazos en el proceso. 

—Si me pregunta que quiero, ¿no deja de ser una sorpresa? —inquiere con ligera diversión. 

Keiji observó cómo la cara del mayor término por horrorizarse ante el descubrimiento.

—Puede no ser tan sorpresa entonces —murmuro bajito.

Akaashi suspiró con calma. Aquí íbamos de nuevo.

—Bokuto-san. No quiero nada.

**_._ **

—Vaya hombre, solo tienes que decirle que quieres una baratija y eso solucionará el problema. Lo harás feliz y al final no importará tanto porque no quieres un obsequio —resolvió Konoha con un deje exasperado. 

No lo culpaba, todo el equipo estaba resintiendo su negativa a dar una respuesta satisfactoria a la pregunta planteada por su estrella. Bokuto no había dejado de insistir e involucrar a otros para tratar de averiguar qué quiere de cumpleaños, lo que había derivado en todos tratando de sugerir ideas que habían sido rechazadas una tras otra, para luego pedir  _ amablemente _ que les dijera que quería. 

—Pero...

—Creo que le estás dando demasiadas vueltas —interrumpió Sarukoi—. Escoge algo, sonríe y eso será suficiente para apaciguarlo.

—No quiero mentirle —replica, seguro de que sería peor si Bokuto descubriera que en realidad evadió el tema engañándolo. 

—Piénsalo así, tú le diste un regalo increíble a Bokuto en su cumpleaños, ¿no crees que es justo que él te dé algo a cambio? 

—No es lo mismo, no lo hice con la intención de recibir algo por ello. Además yo no le pregunté —explica con calma. 

El suspiro general que se deja escuchar lo hace sentir un poco culpable, pero no deja que le convenzan de lo contrario. 

—Si no le dices que quieres, seguramente te terminará comprando un bonito gorro de búho en esta ocasión —se burla Shirofuku. 

—¡O una bufanda de Ravenclaw! —grita Onaga, sonriente. 

—¡Esa es un águila! —le contradicen a coro Kaori, Shirofuku y Komi con diferentes tonos de indignación. 

—Si yo la confundí, ¡Bokuto es perfectamente capaz también! —se defiende—. Además, todos estamos de acuerdo que Akaashi es de Ravenclaw.

—¡Yo creo que es de Hufflepuff! —contradice Kaori, negando con énfasis—. Akaashi es justo y trabajador, que son las principales cualidades de la casa. 

—Slytherin —refuta Konoha —. Es la casa que piensa primero en la autopreservación, lo que hace que duden antes de actuar para poder sopesar todos los resultados posibles, ¿no, es así Akaashi?

Por un momento piensa que sería mejor regresar a las preguntas de posibles regalos, si con eso se evita admitir que Pottermore lo colocó en Gryffindor. 

**.**

Para el cuarto día consecutivo de la autoproclamada misión de Bokuto "¿regalo estás ahí?" Akaashi se vio arrastrado al centro comercial, donde los adornos navideños ya se encontraban en su máximo esplendor. A dónde quiera que mire ve rojo y blanco, un poco de dorado si tiene suerte. 

La fiebre navideña se ha apoderado de todos los establecimientos. 

Está consciente de que el único motivo por el que han terminado sin práctica adicional es porque Bokuto está seguro de que si lo arrastra por medio centro comercial al final encontrarán algo que le guste, pero lo único que está consiguiendo es que a Akaashi le de dolor de cabeza y camine cada vez de forma más descuidada entre el gentío. 

_ I don't want a lot for Christmas _

_ There is just one thing I need _

_ I don't care about the presents... _

La canción comienza a sonar por los altavoces y Akaashi suspira, solo eso le faltaba al cóctel prenavideño. Mariah Carey supo hacer su fortuna con esa canción, pero tenía razón en algo.

_...All I Want for Christmas Is You... _

¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido antes? Si le decía a Bokuto que lo que quería era pasar el día haciendo práctica de remates, el otro no se lo negaría, menos si lo manejaba como su regalo de cumpleaños. Eliminaría dos problemas de una vez, contestaría a la pregunta y no estaría en casa. No tendría porque ver el regalo dejado por sus padres con una tarjeta genérica de felicitaciones y en su lugar... en su lugar lo pasaría con la persona que admira, que quiere. 

Sin embargo, apenas sugiere la idea, esta es rechazada con tono indignado. Akaashi jamás creyó que llegaría el día en que Bokuto rechazara práctica adicional. Especialmente si se trataba de práctica de remates.

—No me malentiendas Akaashi,  _ adoro  _ practicar contigo. Pero es tu cumpleaños, no vamos a hacer lo mismo de siempre. ¡Es un día especial!

Akaashi no lo consideraba así. Pero estaba seguro que si se lo decía al otro, solo conseguiría agravar la situación.

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer? —cuestionó con curiosidad.

—Akaashii, ¿no me lo vas a poner fácil o sí? Es tu cumpleaños. Yo siempre estoy eligiendo por ambos.

Suspira con calma, intentando pensar en algo que realmente quiera. No es tarea sencilla, ya que no acostumbra celebrar y no es especialmente diestro en pedir cosas. No le gusta sentirse como una carga o imponer su voluntad.

—Pastel —susurro bajito, seguro que el otro no lo había escuchado. 

—¿Eh? ¿Pastel? 

Asiente con cuidado, para luego desviar la mirada. No sabe de dónde ha venido la idea, pero está seguro de que es la elección correcta apenas ve la cara del otro, por primera vez en toda esa semana, Koutarou sonrió ampliamente, asintiendo con vehemencia.

—¿De qué sabor? Hay una pastelería donde mi madre adora comprar. Sus sabores son bastante comunes pero realmente son deliciosos. A mi me gusta mucho el de fresa y el de vainilla, aunque el de matcha tampoco está tan mal. También tienen tartaletas y cheesecakes. ¿Podemos comprar tartaleta y pastel? Invitaremos a todo el equipo y...

Konoha tenía razón después de todo. Bokuto luce realmente feliz al haber obtenido una respuesta. Le alegra saber que ha contestado con sinceridad. 

—¡También podríamos invitar a Kuroo y Kenma! Seguro que se animan —dice con entusiasmo, comenzando a tirar de él de nueva cuenta, esta vez con dirección a la salida—. Oh, perdón, me distraje totalmente, ¿de qué sabor quieres el pastel? 

—Cualquiera está bien para mí.

—Akaashi —lloriquea, haciendo un mohín de disgusto—, íbamos tan bien, anda, escoge un sabor.

Lo medita por unos segundos, realmente el sabor le da igual, ¿entonces por qué no elegir uno que el otro disfrute? A juzgar por el orden que mencionó, el que Bokuto elegiría es… 

—Fresa.

A Bokuto se le ilumina la mirada y celebra con un “Hey, hey, hey, pastel de fresa”. 

Y eso es todo lo que necesita para saber qué hizo la elección correcta. 

**.**

Akaashi ingresa a su casa. Topándose de frente con su madre que va de salida.

—Estoy en casa —dice, haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar.

—¡Keiji! Justo a tiempo, salió un imprevisto, tu padre y yo no podremos estar el sábado en casa, ya sabes cómo es esto, el trabajo.

Akaashi asiente, está acostumbrado y solo espera la pregunta con su usual rostro inexpresivo.

Solo que esta no llega.

Su madre ya se ha distraído con el móvil y hace una mueca frustrada. Se despide para luego retirarse sin dedicarle una última mirada.

Observa la puerta cerrarse y sólo pueden pensar que los cumpleaños están sobre estimados.

**.**

El día no esperado llega y Akaashi se sorprende mirando el techo, sin ganas de levantarse. Normalmente comenzaría su día apenas sonara la alarma, se daría una ducha rápida para luego cepillar sus dientes, proseguiría a tomar un desayuno ligero y lavaría los platos, entonces podría aprovechar el resto del día para terminar aquellos deberes que tuviera pendientes o simplemente estudiaría un poco. Pero no hoy. No cuando no sabe si es peor encontrar un regalo solitario o una mesa vacía. 

El sonido insistente del timbre le descoloca por completo y gime con decepción pensando que sería bueno acurrucarse y fingir que no hay nadie en casa, dormir todo el día e ignorar por completo la fecha. Pero el timbre no deja de sonar y su sentido del deber le empuja a levantarse. 

En el ajetreo de vestirse medianamente decente no nota que su teléfono está ahogado en notificaciones.

—Bokuto-san —suelta apenas abre la puerta, intentando recuperar el aliento perdido. 

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Akaashi! —chilla con voz demasiado estridente para ser las 7 de la mañana, antes de arrojarse a sus brazos.

—Gracias Bokuto-san —contesta, correspondiendo de manera torpe al abrazo, sintiéndose más dichoso de lo que ha estado en todos sus cumpleaños juntos. 

—Espero no haberte despertado —se disculpa, rompiendo con reticencia el abrazo. 

—En absoluto.

Bokuto parece dudarlo un poco, pero finalmente asiente con una sonrisa. 

—Bien, primero el desayuno, ¿puedo usar tu cocina Akaashi? —pide, mostrándole las bolsas que trae consigo. 

Lo duda un poco antes de asentir con curiosidad y se hace a un lado.

—Siéntete como en casa.

—Lamento la intromisión —grita a nadie en particular, descalzandose e ingresando con la confianza que le otorga el haber pasado tanto tiempo en su casa. 

Akaashi lo observa moverse con precaución. Conocedor de que el otro no es alguien especialmente diestro en la cocina, no es que no confíe en él, solo quiere estar atento por cualquier eventualidad.

—Oh Akaashi, ¿podrías alcanzarme un par de platos? 

Observa la comida, y parpadea en respuesta, sorprendido.

Flor de colza bañada en salsa de soja y mostaza. Su platillo favorito.

—Yo se que es algo pesado para el desayuno y no es totalmente obra mía. Mamá me ayudó porque dudaba que no fuera a quemar tu casa si lo hacía por mi cuenta, pero el aderezo si lo hice yo… Espero que te guste. ¡Oh! También traje té negro y zumo de naranja porque recordé que no eres fan de tomar café tan temprano por la mañana. 

—Bokuto-san...

—¡Se lo que estás pensando, Akaashi! Pero no te preocupes, no olvide el pastel. Solo pensé que sería mejor si íbamos ambos a comprarlo. 

—Bokuto—san...

—¡Aquí tienes! —dice pasándole un plato con una gran porción. 

Keiji suspiró rindiéndose por el momento, y en su lugar se decide a poner la mesa, apresurándose porque su estómago comienza a delatar que no ha desayunado. 

—¡Woah! ¿Qué es esto?¿Es una tarjeta de regalo de Sogo? —cuestiona mientras observa por ambos lados la tarjeta con genuino asombro—. ¡Que genial! 

Akaashi observa la tarjeta con decepción. Entonces ese era el motivo por el que no le habían preguntado. Al final habían caído en el cliché de las tarjetas de regalo. Casi podría apostar que fue comprado por alguno de los empleados de sus padres, evitándose la molestia. 

—¿Eh? ¿Akaashi estás bien? —inquiere con preocupación. 

—Si, no es nada —responde, evitando el contacto visual. 

Bokuto frunce el ceño y lo observa con detenimiento. 

—Tienes la mirada triste, ¿es por el desayuno? Podemos cambiarlo, después de todo el sabor puede ser cuestionable, no me atreví a probarlo y…

—No vamos a cambiarlo —zanja con un tono de voz que suena demasiado brusco, incluso para él. 

Bokuto da un ligero respingo y lo mira con precaución.

Akaashi se ablanda un poco ante eso y decide que lo mejor es sincerarse y no esperar a que el otro caiga en una de sus bajones y piense que ha hecho algo mal, que el desastre que está hecho es su culpa. 

—Ese es el regalo de mis padres —explica con amargura. 

Bokuto mira a la tarjeta y luego a él. No sabe si la conclusión a la que ha llegado es la correcta y no tiene ánimos para preguntar, no quiere decir más sobre el tema.

Y entonces, para su sorpresa, Koutarou la arroja lejos. Akashi sigue su trayectoria y entonces se suelta a reír.

—Buen lanzamiento —dice para romper el silencio.

El mayor sonríe en respuesta y vuelve a parlotear sobre la comida, acercándole el plato. El sabor le sorprende de forma grata, pero es la mirada esperanzada del otro la que hace que sea el mejor desayuno que ha tenido en años, ni siquiera puede recordar si alguna vez tuvo uno con sus padres. En realidad no le importa demasiado. 

**.**

Sabía que dejar a Kuroo en su casa no era buena idea, ese fue su primer error. 

Cuando Bokuto anunció que el capitán del Nekoma llegaría en cualquier momento, imagino que vendría solo de pasada a saludar. Pero no, Bokuto había cumplido al pie de la letra su plan de invitar a todos a festejar, solo que no había esperado que la reunión se llevaría a cabo en su casa. Iluso.

Cuando aceptó acompañar a Bokuto por el pastel y dejar a Kenma a cargó fue su segundo error. Pero de todos los presentes, seguía considerándolo el más responsable, quizá debió tomar en cuenta que Kozume no se interesa demasiado en nada que no sean videojuegos, mucho menos en una carrera improvisada de caballito alrededor del comedor. 

Tercer error, no estar parando nada de lo que justo ahora estaba sucediendo en su sala.

Decir que está avergonzado es quedarse corto, Akaashi no sabe cómo está consiguiendo mantener la expresión neutra mientras sus amigos corean “feliz cumpleaños” a diversos tonos, mientras él está sentado frente al pequeño pastel que duda que pueda alcanzar  para todos, aun si cortan rebanadas pequeñas.

Además, no sabe de dónde han sacado la vela de búho, pero quiere apresurarse a salvarla, sin embargo, duda que esto vaya a ser posible a como Kuroo y Bokuto no dejen de entonar diversas añadiduras a la canción, cada una peor que la anterior.

Cuando finalmente se detienen, las primeras gotas de cera han deshecho la cabeza del búho y se avergüenza notablemente al soplar la flama.

—¿Qué fue lo que deseaste, Akaashi?

¿Desear? ¿Acaso se podía desear algo mejor que estar rodeado de gente que lo quiere y que intenta proteger su pastel de Yukie? 

—Es un secreto —responde con una sonrisa que hace que los demás lo terminen medio golpeando en lo que intenta pasar como palmadas en sus hombros y espalda, felicitandolo de nueva cuenta. 

**.**

La reunión improvisada terminó por extenderse hasta cerca de las 11, era fin de semana y a ninguno de sus amigos le apetecía volver a casa, pero sus vecinos no opinaban lo mismo. 

Bokuto se negó a retirarse, alegando que alguien tenía que ayudarlo a recoger, a pesar de que en realidad no había cosas fuera de lugar.

Keiji buscó su olvidado teléfono, dándose cuenta que tenía varios mensajes de felicitaciones, sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

Bokuto se volvió en ese momento, espiando sobre su hombro.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿No has visto tus mensajes en todo el día? —inquiere escandalizado, para luego comenzar a hacer pucheros.

—No, lo siento, me olvidé por completo. Lo haré ahora —le dice en un intento por calmarlo, ignorando por el momento a los demás, buscando su chat.

El otro juguetea con sus pies y asiente en silencio. Akaashi se siente ansioso por alguna razón, Bokuto le envió una serie de mensajes a las 12:01 del día 5 de diciembre. Había sido el primero en felicitarlo.

**"Hoy es el día más importante del año".**

Emojis de caritas sonrientes y fuegos artificiales. 

**"Feliz cumpleaños, Akaashi".**

Emojis de pasteles y regalos.

**"¡No puedo esperar a verte!"**

Caritas sonrientes y abrazos.

**"Eres el mejor Akaaaashi!!".**

Más emoticonos de regalos y abrazos. 

Gif de búho sonriente. 

Y finalmente un último mensaje más largo que los anteriores. Enviado a las 04:05 de la madrugada. 

**"Akaashi, creo que no puedo agradecerle lo suficiente al mundo por este día. Porque hace 17 años y sin saberlo, mi mundo se hizo más grande, mejor. Hay muchas cosas que quiero decirte, pero ninguna parece realmente correcta, ¿gracias por regalarme otro año más de ti? ¿Muchos años de estos? ¿Come mucho pastel? (Esto último lo puedo garantizar).**

**Los chicos consideran que quizá no sea un buen día para ti... pero yo no iba a dejarlo pasar, no podía dejarlo pasar. Este día merece la mejor y más grande celebración. Tu lo mereces, aunque no lo creas así. Perdón por insistir tanto en el tema del regalo, quería que fuera realmente especial para ti, aunque no sea una sorpresa o algo caro.**

**Gracias por permitirme compartir este día contigo. Espero que esto se vuelva costumbre, ¡quiero estar allí cada año a partir de ahora!**

**Feliz cumpleaños, Keiji".**

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y sonrió con alegría. Riendo y llorando a partes iguales. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer a una persona así en su vida? 

—Gracias… 

—Akaashi lo siento yo-

—Gracias —repitió saltándose a abrazarlo con cariño, intentando transmitirle todos sus sentimientos—. Es lo mejor que he recibido.

Y no habla del pastel, la comida o incluso el gorro de búhos que, efectivamente, se había colado en algún punto de su visita al centro comercial. No, estaba hablando de su presencia en ese día que hasta ahora siempre había sido sombrío. 

La estrella que ilumina su cielo. 

Bokuto sonrió y correspondió al abrazo.

“Feliz cumpleaños, mi Akaashi”.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, en realidad no estoy completamente satisfecha con esto, pero no podía dejar pasar el cumpleaños de Akaashi, así que simplemente lo deje ir, disculpa la falta de coherencia en algunas partes y el exceso de situaciones mal manejadas.
> 
> Chaos~


End file.
